Attention
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Modern Au. Ooc.] An antisocial teenager and a famous actor become friends by accident. The two talk for years without knowing the others true identity until one day they video chat and everything begins to get complicated.
1. Happy Accident

Trafalgar Law never cared for human contact but, like all humans he craved attention, though he'd never admit that.

One night, boredom got the best of him so he logged onto his computer and went into an online chat room. As the night grew later, he was about log off before he was given a phone number to contact. Curiosity took the best of him and he texted the number.

Once sending the message, he realized he typed the wrong number in but it was already too late, the message sent. And the person the other end of the number replied back instantly.

That one typo brought him to an online friendship but, Law always felt that there was something more.

It went on for years. The two teens really liked each other, even though neither of them knew what the other look like. Until one day they decided to video chat…

* * *

Trafalgar Law was antisocial. That was an understatement; he hated anything that had to do with other humans. He had always preferred to be alone, and to most he would look as if he enjoyed always being on his own, being in the background. But, deep inside him, he craved attention like all humans do, but he refused to admit it.

The story begins with Law's last day of high school, where the teacher just announced the winner to last week's poll to see what they would be doing there last day. And the winning choice was the last thing Law wanted to do.

"We will be watching the new One Piece movie." As the teacher read off 'movie' all the girls in the class began giggling and screaming from excitement.

Law groaned to himself and looked towards the window. "You've got to be kidding."

About 30 minutes through the movie, Law decided to take a glance at the screen when heard the entire class gasp from shock and one girl yell out, "NO LUFFY!"

Just to see what all the fuss was about he looked over to the screen to see the celebrity he hated the most on the screen, Monkey D. Luffy. It was true that Law hated all celebrity's especially actors but, this one actor just had something about him that pissed Law off. It wasn't anything like the guy was a bad actor because he was honestly one of the best for being a year younger than Law. It wasn't that he was more successful than Law could ever be, it wasn't because the kid was an idiot on and off screen, it was just… _something._

Law watched the rest of the scene before turning back to watch the window when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_**From: Lu**_

'_Hey Traffy! What are you up to?! x'_

Of course Lu wasn't his friend's real name. He didn't know his real name, they met by accident and they just kept talking and eventually Law asked for the other teens name but, the other declined and told him they don't know each other. Which was true, they didn't know what the other looked like so it's not like they 100% could trust one another which was understandable. They did manage to figure what to call each other instead of just saving the number to unknown. Lu came up with the idea to give the other a shortened version or nickname of their real name so their identities could still be protected and they could still talk to each other.

_**To: Lu **_

'_In class, watching a shitty movie. What are you doing?' _

Law put his phone back in his pocket expecting it to be awhile before his friend would respond being that he was a year younger than Law, but almost as soon as his hand went in is pocket the phone vibrated signaling a response.

"Jesus kid, how the hell do you that?" Law whispered to himself, when one of his classmates looked over at him in confusion.

_**From: Lu**_

'_I just got home from work. Sorry am I disturbing your shitty movie? ;)'_

Law never understood Lu's schedule. It was completely hectic, some days he'd work all day and text Law in between breaks, then others he would have nothing better to do, and sometimes they went a few days before they spoke again, Law didn't know if Lu even went to school. His schedule was the polar opposite of Law's whereas all Law needed to do was go to school, go to work, and go home. It was the same every day, he wondered what Lu did during those days they didn't speak or rather what his job was actually.

_**To: Lu**_

'_Don't fall asleep on me you're the only thing making this movie bearable.' _

That was true. Lu was the only one who could actually get Law to smile which was strange since the only time he smiled was when he talked to someone that he didn't even know what they looked like.

_**From: Lu**_

'_Aren't you being nice today, proud of you!'_

Law rolled his eyes, knowing his friend can't see him but did it out of habit.

_**To: Lu**_

'_Not hardly. I'm only nice to you smart ass.'_

Before he knew it the movie and class were over and he was allowed to leave that wretched school for the last time. "Finally I don't have to come back here anymore." Law mumbled to himself as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of class.

Law didn't have to go to work today so he could go home and relax all wanted but just as he was about to leave he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Law!"

He turned and saw the familiar eyes and red hair of his 'best friend' staring at him. "I told you not to touch me like that Kid."

Law and Kid weren't your typical 'best friends' they didn't hang out all the time, they didn't talk most of the time, but Kid was the only person's company that Law didn't absolutely hate. The two got along quite well for being complete opposites in personality.

"Right. Sorry, forgot you hate that." Kid apologized and swept the spot he touched Law irritating his friend more.

"What do you want?" Law stated bluntly as he continued walking to leave the building and get away from Kid.

Kid quickened his pace to match Law's. "I'm having a graduation party and I want you come."

"Yeah you know I don't do parties."

"You also don't do very well at talking with others." Law felt Kid's hand wrap around his wrist and pulled him to a stop. "Stop walking so damn fast. It's like you're running away."

Law didn't say anything; he just waited for his friend to continue. "It's graduation and I might never see you again, and I want you there this time. You know I wouldn't invite you otherwise."

Law stared into Kid's pleading eyes before he ripped his wrist from his hand. "Fine. You get two hours."

Law ended up leaving the party an hour earlier than he promised Kid. He tried his best to look like he was having fun, but he just couldn't do it. He hated parties, the loud music, the drunken teenagers, and most of all the excessive dancing that looked like people were having sex in middle of the room. As he made his way out the front door to Kid's house he saw some poor girl throwing up all over the bushes and herself as she tried to hold her liquor.

He made his way down the empty street before he realized Lu stopped replying to him hours ago. "He must have fallen asleep…" Law said to himself, disappointed laced his voice since he wasted an hour at a party that he didn't even want to go to in the first place.

When Law arrived home, he noticed that his parents weren't home, like usual. "I'm home." He whispered into the dark and threw his shoes off.

After abruptly, throwing his room door open harder than he originally planned Law went to sit on his bed. He stared at the white ceiling above him for a good 40 minutes before he had the idea to re-read his old conversations with Lu.

Law did this often when he couldn't think of anything other than talking to his friend. But, since Lu had the weirdest schedule he never knew when it'd be okay to text him first so he'd read their old conversations as if the conversation was one they were having in the present. Law took his phone out and began to scroll through his texts with Lu all the way to the top where he made the typo that changed his life.

_**To: (Unknown)**_

'_It's that guy you just gave your number to on the chat site.'_

_**From: (Unknown)**_

'_Huh? Chat site?'_

_**To: (Unknown)**_

'_My bad. I mistyped the number!'_

_**From: (Unknown) **_

'_Oh! I was confused for a second there! Lol. Why were you on a chat site, you that lonely? ;)'_

Law remembered that when he read that message, he wanted to punch whoever was at the other end of the line.

_**To: (Unknown)**_

'_NO! I was just bored and got on it and you're one to talk, you're texting a complete stranger.'_

_**From: (Unknown)**_

'_Yes, but I wouldn't be talking to said stranger if they didn't mistype the number and got mine.'_

_**To: (Unknown) **_

'_Ok smart ass, you win.'_

That night, Law didn't expect a response from the unknown number but, he got one and they just kept going on for hours until the boy on the other line fell asleep. He smiled as he read through the rest of the conversations when he had the sudden curiosity to know what Lu looked like. He read about people that get 'cat fished' into thinking their talking to someone who isn't really that person but, he doubted that was what was happening to him. Since Lu didn't know what Law looked like either so it was the same for him too but, Lu trusted Law not to lie to him so he did the same for him.

Law couldn't take it anymore the curiosity was driving him mad.

_**To: Lu**_

'_We should video chat.'_

He didn't know what his friend would say or even when he would see Law's message but, he hoped that Lu would agree so he could finally figure out exactly who Lu really is…

**(A/N: Do you like it? I've had this idea for a while but, I didn't know if it would be any good. If you haven't guessed it by now I changed Law's age to 18 where Luffy is 17. This story just would be weird if they were they're real ages you know? I hope that doesn't bother you, but yeah tell me what you think. x) **


	2. Virtual Meeting

**(A/N: I can't believe this got so many follows/favorites from the first chapter! You guys are amazing! All that and your reviews inspired me to write this chapter. xx)**

It's been two whole days since Law asked to video chat. He didn't know if Lu had seen the message and ignored it or if he is working days again.

Regardless, he felt a bit of sadness building up inside him, something that he had never really felt before. Law didn't know why but, Lu brought out emotions in him that he never thought he could feel.

Law was at work, he worked at a small corner shop that Kid's family owns, he's been working there for as long as he can remember, and that's how he met Kid. He's going to medical school in the fall, and since his parents were always gone he doubted they even knew he was about to fully graduate in the next week let alone help him pay for college.

He sighed, not sure what to do since business was slow so he had nothing to keep his mind occupied and all his thoughts were filled with Lu, it's amazing how frequently you can think about someone without knowing what they even looked like.

As if on cue, his phone began ringing inside his bag.

_**From: Lu**_

'_Hey, I got your message.'_

Law spoke out loud to no one in particular. "So, you have been ignoring me."

_**To: Lu**_

_'Yeah? Do you want to?'_

He didn't receive a reply for a good 20 minutes until his phone rang again.

_**From: Lu**_

'_I'm not sure.'_

"Ok so that's not a no." Law spoke out again, but this time his boss, who just so happens to be Kid's dad, heard him.

He poked his head out of his office, "Are you talking to yourself Law?"

Law's face flushed and he turned away. "No."

With a confused look, Kid's dad retreated back into his office to finish his paperwork.

_**To: Lu**_

'_Do you not trust me?'_

Law sighed as he clicked send. He didn't know why he was being so persistent all of a sudden, he normally wouldn't have cared if Lu said no but, there was just something eating at him telling him that he needs to find out who he's talking to no matter what.

He didn't receive a reply for the rest of his shift, which wasn't surprising but it also made Law very curious. Why is Lu so against video chatting? What's so wrong with knowing who you've been talking to for the past three years? The person you've been telling you're deepest secrets to?

**~Los Angles, California; Studio Set 7~**

Luffy slammed his hands down on the make-up counter and let out a frustrated noise. "Damn it!"

At that moment, Zoro came bargaining in wiping his face of the fake blood he was drenched in. "What's your problem?"

The young actor sighed at his co-star's question. "Traffy wants to video chat."

Zoro walked over to sit next to his friend in front of the mirrors. "That kid? You still talk to him? You know he's probably just some loser with no friends."

Luffy's head turned in one quick motion to give his friend a menacing glare. Zoro and Luffy had been friends since they were children and they were lucky enough to be casted in a show together, better yet they were captain and first mate.

Though, Zoro never approved of Luffy talking to Law because of the dangers that erupt from online friendships especially for an actor as famous as Luffy. But, Luffy didn't care, he didn't believe that you had to know what a person looked like to have a connection with them, and what Luffy and Traffy had was special.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Zoro spoke again with a sigh. "Are you going to? I mean do you trust him enough? What if when he finds out it's you he publishes his story, then what would you do? You'd be harassed by pap's even more trying to figure out whom that kid is to you and then you'd be outed because of your inability to lie, I think you get my point."

It was true, Luffy was gay but, he was not out. At least, not to the public, his co-stars knew, his friends and family knew but, they all kept it a secret. Luffy wanted to come out, but he just couldn't; afraid of the backlash he would receive from people and maybe lose his fans. As far as the public domain knew, he was a straight teenage boy, with good morals and a happy go-lucky personality.

"I don't know." Luffy whispered as he put his head on the dresser.

Zoro stared at his friend with care and sympathy, he did feel bad for his friend since this Traffy guy was the first guy his friend actually felt something more than friendship for but, by a sick twist of fate of course Luffy didn't know actually who it was he liked.

He took his hand and placed it on his friend's back. "I know you really care about this guy, but I just don't think it's safe. It might be time to cut connect, permanently."

The young actor didn't respond, he just kept his head down. And like he knew the two stars were talking about him, his phone rang.

_**From: Traffy :)**_

'_Do you not trust me?' _

Luffy and Zoro read the message together and looked at each other. Before Zoro got up and ruffled his friend's hair. "The balls in your court, Lu." Before he walked out, he smiled a reassuring smile at him that no matter what choice he makes, he'd support him.

He stared at the screen for a long time, not sure what his choice he should make. Before he knew it, his break was over and his manager came rushing through the door to his dressing room.

"Luffy! Hurry up, you're seen is next!" She screamed frantically notice Luffy was still in his last scene's outfit.

He smiled at her. "I'll be there in a minute." As she left, he went to look at the screen one more time, as the words_ 'do you not trust me' _rang inside his ears. Luffy shook his head and placed the phone face down on the counter.

**~Orlando, Florida; Law's house~**

Law stared at the ceiling with the TV on just to try to drown down his thoughts. It was hot in Florida, almost 90 degrees, so Law had his shirt off where you could see the tattoos he had gotten purely on a whim. He had always liked the heart shape, though he wasn't much of a romantic nor did he even have a love life.

It's not like he cared, if he didn't like human contact, how could he be suited for a relationship? Especially an intimate one.

Surprisingly, he did have quite a few girls confess their feeling for him over his four years in high school, all of which he declined. There were rumors about him at some point about him being homosexual but, he never entertained the thought it's not like he was completely against the idea, it was just that he couldn't see himself attracted to another male.

As he stared at the ceiling he began to grow impatient but, knew he hadn't received a response yet.

Aggravated, Law leaned over and pulled his laptop out from underneath the bed and pulled up an online journal he had started when he was 14. He forgot the reason why he started it, but he just continued to write in whenever he had something he wanted to write about.

Beginning his new entry, he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_**From: Lu**_

'_I do trust you. But, I just…"_

Seconds later, Just as Law was going to type a reply he felt his phone buzz again.

_**From: Lu**_

'_Screw it. I want to know what you look like, let's do it. Skype me at – mdlu'_

Law smiled at the screen for five minutes, just happy that he finally that he got the answer to the question he asked almost three days ago. He couldn't believe it, he would finally be able to match a face to Lu's name and find out his real name.

As he logged into Skype and made an account since he didn't actually have one, he had no need for one. He made his user name something he knew Lu could recognize – TraffyL.

After he was finished setting up his profile, he searched Lu's username and just as he said it was there. Law clicked the call button and waited as the computer flashed the message _'Calling mdlu' _and seconds later changed to _'Connecting to mdlu'_

It was weird to see his own face on the computer since he had never done this before. It took a while for Lu's connection to load but, when it did he saw the face of someone he didn't expect to be on the other end.

"Holy shit…" He whispered in shock at seeing a famous actor on his screen.

Lu smiled and waved nervously. "Hi. I'm Lu."


	3. Role Reversal

_After he was finished he was finished setting up his profile, he searched Lu's username and just as he said it was there. Law clicked the call button and waited as the computer flashed 'Calling mdlu' and seconds later changed to 'Connecting to mdlu'_

_It was weird to his face on the screen since he had never done this before. It took a while for Lu's connection to load but, when it did he saw the face of someone he didn't expect to be on the other end. _

"_Holy shit…" He whispered in shock at seeing a famous actor on his screen. _

_Lu smiled as he waved nervously. "Hi. I'm Lu." _

"_This is a joke right?" Law questioned Luffy yet another time._

_It's been hour since the chat started and all Law really could do was stare at the screen to make sure that this was all happening, that he was really talking to someone he absolutely despised yet somehow liked at the same time. _

_Luffy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and smiled. "No, it's really me. Are you really still this surprised?" _

"_YES!" Law screamed and slammed the laptop shut and threw it under the bed._

It's been a week since Luffy and Law had their video chat. He was so freaked out it took them a good 15 minutes for him gather his emotions together before he blurted out things he didn't want to say out loud.

The two talked for an hour before Law couldn't take it anymore and slammed his laptop shut and hid it under his bed. He hasn't touched the computer since that night; he also hid his phone inside a show box and only got it out today because he needed it.

It was his graduation today and of course his parents weren't there. He had been avoiding all contact with Lu, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Law didn't want to get pulled into a celebrity's world, let only someone as famous as Luffy. He could only imagine paparazzi banging down his door to find out how they met, how they became friends, the lights and cameras flashing in his face. He couldn't handle that, never, not even if it was for Lu.

Out of all that, the one thing he would never get over was the irony of the situation. He hated Monkey D. Luffy for two years but, as Lu he liked him for three. He didn't know how to feel, how do like and hate the same person but, you see them as someone completely different? It was all too confusing for Law to handle, so he decided to avoid all contact with Lu and maybe he would forget about him but, that didn't happen.

A week had gone by, when he turned his phone back on he didn't expect to see so many messages clogging up his inbox. He had hundreds of messages for each day, most were asking if he was okay or apologizes for keeping a secret like that from him. But, his most recent message from today was what caught his eye.

_**From: Lu**_

'_I know you're probably never going to talk to me again, I knew this would happen if you found out. I won't to text you again after this message; I just want you to know you're friendship really meant a lot to me. I miss you, and Congratulations on your Graduation.'_

Mentally, Law cursed. That message was only thing he could think about all day, and when it was time for him to give his valedictorian speech, he froze.

The principal of the school coughed to clear his throat before speaking into the small mic. "Now, we'd like your valedictorian, who is attending University of Washington for his medical license next fall, graduating with a 4.0 GPA, Trafalgar Law."

Everyone around him clapped as he cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe he completely forgot he was supposed to give a speech, a speech he was not ready for. Why did he have to be smarter then everyone here? He bet that not even a quarter of the people in his class knew who he was.

As he made his way up to the stage he saw a familiar spike of red smile at him trying to make him feel better. Law was anti-social which meant he didn't do well with crowds, especially crowds as big as the one he was in right now. How was he supposed to give a speech that he wasn't physically or mentally prepared for?

Law let out a deep breath as he looked out at the sea of people in front of him, all eyes on him. Trying to keep his cool, he spoke calmly. "Hi. My name is Trafalgar Law, I am your valedictorian. First off, I'm going to be honest with you guys, I am not prepared for this speech." He heard lots of students and parents chuckle at his statement. "And I bet most of the students here don't even know who I am." Another laugh from the crowd. "But, that's beside the point, as a first year, I never thought I'd be the one standing here giving you all a boring speech, trying to inspire you to do something with your lives like most. But, that's not my job, I'm not going to stand here for eight minutes and talk about inspiration and moving things about the world and what it has to offer and looking forward to your bright future. I'm just going to hit the high points for you, thanks, congrats, inspirational quote and the part where you all get bored and fall asleep." Yet another laugh from the audience, he had no idea why people were laughing he was being completely honest. "I only have one person to thank and that's not my parents, it's not a teacher, but a student," Law looked to where his friend was sitting and watching as his eyes went wide and gave a small smile. "For being friend's with a guy that never knew what it's like to have friends and was fine with being alone. Even though he did get on my nerves all the time and I still prefer to be on my own, he is still a friend and I can't thank him enough for being there even when I didn't want him to be. Now, standing in front of me our nations fu"- He paused when he saw a hat that looked very familiar near the back of the stadium.

He continued his free speech but, watched the hat closely the entire time. When he finished and the whole ordeal was over, he sighed trying to leave as fast as he could when he felt someone pull him back.

Kid shouted and half cried. "You bastard! I didn't think you'd thank me, you have to take a picture with me now, I don't care what you say, I will hold your hand if I have too."

"Fine." Law sighed, not wanting Kid to touch him anymore then he already was.

When they finished, the two said their goodbyes and Law made his way out the door to get ready to leave when he heard someone call his name. "Who is it now?" He sighed and turned to see two people he never thought would come.

His parents were walking towards him, looking as expensive and important than ever. "Sorry, we didn't tell you we were coming, we wanted to surprise you." His dad half smiled.

'_Hell.'_ Law thought as he remembered during his speech, he didn't thank his parents. It's not like he had a reason to thank them, they weren't there for him ever since he was old enough to take care of himself, so why would he?

His mom frowned at her son. "We heard your speech, we're so sorry we couldn't be there for you."

"Yeah…" Law mumbled as he turned away, not wanting to look at them. He hadn't seen them in so long, that he almost forgotten what they looked like. His mind wandered back to the hat he saw during his speech, he knew it looked familiar in some way he just couldn't place his finger on it.

**~Orlando, Florida; Luffy's car~ **

"What are we doing Zoro? We're going to be late!" Luffy shouted impatiently, his friend dragged him out of the airport as soon as they landed and stuffed him in his car without an explanation as to where they were going.

"I just need to stop somewhere real quick." Zoro simple replied and went back to ignoring Luffy's cries to get to the set before the director yelled at them.

After what felt like forever, Zoro pulled in the parking lot of what looked like a small stadium and shoved a pair of sunglasses towards Luffy. "Put them on."

"Wh-"

"Do it!"

When the two got out of the car, Zoro pulled his hood over his head to cover the easily recognizable green hair and placed Luffy's favorite straw hat on his head to hide his face. The two walked towards the stadium in silence, Luffy questioning why Zoro would need to stop here to begin with but, he got his answer when he walked through the door.

In the small distance between the back of the stadium to the front stage, he saw a boy with dark blue hair and a beautiful voice standing at the podium giving a speech.

"Oh my god…" Luffy tried to whisper but, he was met with many mothers telling him to be quiet.

He moved to get closer when he felt Zoro's hand pull him back. "If he recognizes you, he'll think you're stalking him!"

Luffy pouted. "Well technically you did! I had no idea, so I'm going closer. Don't worry I won't go to close."

As Luffy approached the stage, he could hear Law's speech clearer and clearer. "Now, to move on, standing in front of me are our nations fu"- He paused and realized Law's eyes were frozen on him, watching him.

The actor froze too, not knowing what his next move should be.

Law shook his head and continued on.

But, Luffy felt his eyes watching him with every word he spoke and started feel as if Law was figuring it out, he ran and grabbed his friend and before Law could finish his speech he was gone.

"How the hell did you find him?!" Luffy shouted once he slammed the car door shut as loud as possible.

Zoro glared. "Don't give me lip! You were crying and moping around the house like a lost puppy for a week, so I decide to do research, you would be surprised how easy it was to find him."

"That's not normal! You're not supposed to track down random people and just show up places!" Luffy shouted back at his friend.

"Hey! You got to see him in person for the first time, why aren't you happy?!"

The actor paused in his fit of anger. Why was he so angry at his friend? He got to see the only guy he ever had feelings for in person just now and he was angry? Was it because of the reaction he had when Traffy found out it was him?

Luffy removed his hands from his friend and turned back to his sit. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay."

* * *

As Law made it back inside his sanctuary of a room, he flipped on his TV and stared at his plain, white ceiling like he did every night.

But, today he actually heard something that caught his attention.

"We'd like to introduce today's guests, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro from the popular TV show One Piece!"

When he heard Luffy's name he fought the urge to sit up and look but, he's small resistance didn't work and Law shot up and looked towards the screen, as he watched Lu talk to the reporter like they had been friends for years when they just met two seconds ago.

He was getting ready to lie back down and resume watching his wall when something hanging from Luffy's back caught his eyes.

It was a straw hat attached to a string hanging off the back of his head. Law could have sworn that it was the hat he saw at his graduation, it had to be. But, couldn't be he lives in the city of Orlando, there's no way it was Luffy, it was probably just a coincidence that someone had the same hat as him.

Though he wasn't sure there were many people in this up-to-date city that wore straw hats, still that was better than believing his suspicion was correct but, when Law checked the channel he was on, he could have sworn his heart stopped. He was on the official afternoon show for Florida that shot live in Orlando.

"Son of bitch…" He whispered as he stared wide eyed at the screen, while grabbing his phone from his back pocket.

_**To: Lu**_

'_You're stalking me now?! Shouldn't this be the other way around!?'_

Law watched the screen, if he was correct Luffy's reaction would answer his question. He watched as the raven pulled his phone from his pocket and the young actor stared at the screen, and began shaking slightly.

Lu into the camera, his eyes suddenly wide with shock and nervousness. Zoro looked to his friend, to the phone then back at the camera and realized what just happened.

He grabbed a pen and pencil and wrote a note asking for a commercial break to the host of the show. As she announced the break Law took his chance to write another message.

_**To: Lu**_

'_So, it was you. I didn't think that was how we would first see each other.' _

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long and that it's not an extremely good chapter. I promise it will get better in the next chapter! x) **


	4. Agreement

"Commercial break, everyone!"

Luffy felt a large hand wrap around his wrist that pulled him from his seat and back into the green room.

"Luffy!" A familiar voice called to him, but he didn't move.

'_What if I just ruined his friendship with Traffy? What if he hates me now? What should I do?' _All these questions were brewing in his mind, as he stared at the bright green wall of the room, not really taking in how a green wall got in front of him or realizing he was still standing.

Luffy was snapped from his agonizing thoughts when he felt a sting rush up the side of his face that burned his skin. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Once he came to, he took in his surrounding, with the four green walls surrounding him and his green haired friend standing in front of him giving him a look full of irritation and worry which was a weird combination but, Zoro somehow managed to pull it off.

"Snap out of it!" Zoro shouted high enough to let Luffy know he was irritated with him but, low enough not to cause any unnecessary company.

Luffy frowned and began pacing around the room like a child who knew they were going to be in trouble. "I told you it was a bad idea, now he thinks I'm stalking him all because I couldn't wait to see him."  
"I read those texts, not once did he say he hated or anything terrible. He just asked if you were following him, I think that's a pretty reasonably response given the fact that you, a famous actor, were following him. You're over thinking it."

"You didn't read the one after that did you?!"

Once Luffy showed Zoro the last message the older male couldn't help but, laugh at Luffy's ridiculous reaction. "All this says to me is that he wanted to see you face to face but, was too shocked to find out that you're really famous. He probably wants to meet you too."

Luffy's eyes widen at his friends interpretation of the message. "Ok yeah maybe…" Unable to think of anything else.

Still laughing like an idiot Zoro placed a firm hand on the small of his friends back. "You're a riot you know that right?"

"Shut up!" The young actor screamed in embarrassment, he was about to tell Zoro to stop laughing when his phone vibrated in his hand again.

_**From: Traffy :)**_

'_I didn't mean to call you out like that. Well, I did but, I feel kind of bad so yeah.'_

Did he just apologize? Does Traffy even know the meaning of the word apologize? Luffy thought as he read the message over again.

The young actor stared at the screen of his phone for what seemed like forever before he heard his named called to return to the set. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask the other male to meet him, well it wasn't so much as he didn't have the courage; it was more that he didn't want to be rejected.

He threw his phone back in his pocket and ran back to the set.

**~Law's Room~ **

As the commercials were playing Law couldn't help but, feel this guilt of embarrassing Luffy the way he did but, then again he was also still very angry and shocked at the least that he had a celebrity show up to his graduation for him. Of all people, it was Law.

The one kid that wouldn't have given a rats ass if a star like Luffy had showed up for any other reason but, he did care and he hated that because it wasn't just Luffy who came, it was Lu.

Law shook his head at his ignorance; Lu and Luffy are the same person but, he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea. He couldn't explain it, he just couldn't believe that they were the same guy. Most of everyone would freak out and be excited that they had been friends with a famous actor for three years but, not Law.

If he was being honest, he was terrified. The one feeling he was quite accustomed to, though he would never let it show. Law was scared that the paparazzi would figure it out one day and barge into his life without warning and that would drive him mad. Any antisocial person would agree.

The thing he hated the most was the fact that he knew it wasn't Luffy's fault that he's so famous so, he shouldn't be treating his friend the way he was.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the ceiling before he heard the lady who hosted the news tell Luffy and his co-star good-bye. He snapped up and watched as the small boy walked off smiling and blowing kisses to his fans.

Law snorted on reflex. "That bastard," but, then realized what he had just called his friend. "Damn it, why'd I just say that?"

He was interrupted from talking to himself when his phone began playing the default ringtone. Law slowly walked over to his counter and grabbed his cell only to see that it was a call from a red head, he thought he had already said good-bye too.

Law put the phone to his ear when he was met by a loud noise. "Ahh~ Law!"

"Are you dying?" He answered with an irritated sigh.

From the sound of muffling on the other line, Law guessed that Kid was running. "Wha- No! Well, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

The muffling stopped but, Law could still hear Kid's heavy breaths into the phone. "I mean, I ran into your parents after you left."

Law froze, any emotion he had was now drained from his face. His parents always used Kid to find him whenever he went missing until finally Kid told them to fuck off and to leave him alone. That was most of the reason why Law didn't despise Kid the way he did everyone else.

Kid must have sensed Law wasn't going to answer when he spoke again in a much calmer voice. "They want to talk to you tonight so if you don't want that, I suggest you find a place to stay."

Law gulped down what was left of his saliva. "Can I stay with you?"

Kid's eyes widened at the request though he knew Law couldn't see his reaction, he was sure his friend knew he was shocked. Law had never asked to stay with him before, the times Law would disappear, not even Kid would know where he went. When Law went missing, he disappeared for days, no contact with anyone, and no one would see him around the city. It was mind baffling really, how someone could disappear so easily in a big city where someone you know is bound to find you. Not even the police could find him.

"Sorry, I'm having a uh- special friend over." He paused. "Just go where you always go, if I can't find you, there's no way they can."

Kid was right; Law could always go to his hiding spot where he went to get away from it all. He hadn't been there in two years; he doubted it was still there and intact. He had no place to go, it wasn't that he didn't like conflicts or facing his problems. It was just that he didn't like dealing with them when everything could just smooth out over time without all the unnecessary work.

He didn't see any other option until his phone vibrated against his ear and Lu provided the perfect escape.

_**From: Lu**_

'_It's okay Traffy! I'm in Orlando for a few more days; if it's not any trouble would you like to meet?'_

Law's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He knew he shouldn't be using Lu to escape his parents, but he would do anything to stay away from them, even if he had to risk meeting a celebrity and getting photographed.

He quickly hung up on Kid without giving him an explanation and began his reply.

_**To: Lu**_

'_Yeah, I can meet you in an hour if you're free.'_

**~Garden Inn; Room 412~**

Luffy placed his phone down on his be in anticipation. "What if he says no, Zoro?!"

The older male threw his shirt on the floor and collapsed on the bed next to Luffy's. "You overthink too much, relax." He stated as he pulled his covers over his head.

It was midafternoon already but, due to both of the stars lack of sleep from shooting and interviews, Zoro was ready to keel over and die; not used to being awake for so long.

But, Luffy on the other hand, was used to staying awake all night every night due to his hyper charged personality. Though, he didn't feel the least bit tired, watching Zoro sleep made him want to curl up and sleep for years.

His eyelids began to fall when he heard his phone buzz against his sheets.

_**From: Traffy :)**_

'_Yeah, I can meet you in an hour if you're free.'_

As he read the message, he could feel the excitement running through him like a child who has a serious case of sugar rush. He couldn't explain how a single message from Law made him feel this way; he just knew that he was happy whenever they talked to one another.

_**To: Traffy :)**_

'_I'm free now, I guess since you don't like crowds you could come to my hotel room where me and Zoro are staying_.'

He waited for the okay from Law and when he got it, he tried to look up the hotel's address as fast as he could but, that only made it take longer for him to reply.

Once he clicked send, he sat down on the edge of Zoro's bed and watched the door. Not actually expecting Law to walk in any second but, he was just surprised that after three years, he was finally meeting the guy he had grown such strong feelings for in person.

And he couldn't be happier.

**(A/N: I finally updated it! sorry it took so long guys. x) **


	5. Face to Face

Law stood just outside the Garden Inn entrance; there were hundreds of people wandering around outside and inside. He should have guessed it was the most popular hotel in the entire city, there were street performers near the corner, there were people dressed in weird clothing and some weren't wearing any clothes at all.

He never realized how huge the hotel was until he was up close and even then, it was much larger then he thought humanly possible. It was a tall, narrow building that was at least 5-6 stories, and he was thrown off that Luffy wasn't on the top floor like most stars would be.

That was also another thing that made him want to run back home, apparently Luffy wasn't the only star who was staying at the hotel, there was another actor; he believed was Luffy's co-star but, he didn't really remember his name.

The only thing he could hear for a while was the sounds of screaming fans and cars honking, this was exactly why he hated celebrities. Wherever they go, they cause chaos and people always end up hurt; it's not like there that special either so what if you can sing, dance, play an instrument or even act thousands of normal people can do that, some even better than people who are already famous.

It's not like he was blaming all the chaos on the celebrities either; he knew that half the reason all the destruction happened was because of the rabid fans that idolized these people and put them on a pedestal when their just regular people that needed to be knocked down a peg.

Law sighed as he struggled to make his way into the front door of the hotel where he was met with a lobby bigger than he anticipated. There was bar/ restaurant to the right of him and an even bigger dining area to the left. In front of him was the hotel desk and two different staircases on each side that merged into one and up to the second floor.

"Fancy." He mumbled as he took notice that he was only one in the lobby that was wearing non name brand clothing and didn't have his phone pressed to his ear talking about whatever these people talk about.

He heard the ding of the elevator from the bar side of the lobby and made his way over to get on when he a hand press against his chest.

The waiter gave Law a disgusted look. "Excuse me sir, you have to have a room here to board the elevator."

"How do you know I don't have a room?" Law questioned, mildly irritated that this guys touched him and still was.

The waiter gave him a look as if it was an obvious answer. "Do you see how you're dressed? You can't possible expect me to believe that _you _have a room here."

Law laughed; of course he didn't have a room. His entire life probably cost less then what it cost to rent the lowest going room here but, his patience was breaking due to the man's hand still touching his body. "You're right I don't have a room here, I'm just meeting someone."

He tried to move past the man when he felt another push against his chest. "I'm sorry buddy, I don't buy that, look whatever famous person you're stalking they're probably going to be out sometime soon, so just wait outside, ok?"

"I"- Before Law could even start his sentence a piece of bread came flying in between the two, as the both of them turned to see a guy with green hair that looked strangely familiar to Law. Though he was sure he could recall someone with green hair as bright as this guy.

"If the kid says he's meeting someone, let him go." The man grabbed the bottle that Law assumed was alcohol and chucked it down like it was nothing.

When he placed the bottle down, he took a large breath. "Ah~ Damn, rich people alcohol is always so shitty."

Law looked over at the waiter who seemed to be in a star-struck state though he wasn't really sure why. This guy was clearly drunk and a few steps shy of being hammered but, for some reason all the attention the waiter had been paying to him was now transferred to the man with green hair.

The teen didn't linger long, as he took this opportunity to slip past the waiter and into a crowded elevator with about 20 other people. He held in his screams on the way to the fourth floor as the elevator stopped on each floor letting the other passengers out. With every brush to his shoulder, he could feel himself dying inside; an elevator was one of the places he hated the most and he had no clue as to why he took it to begin with.

Once the elevator opened for the last time on the fourth floor exit, he pushed his way out and his breathing became heavy as he tried to regain his calmness by talking to himself. "I should have taken the stairs."

He walked down the hall until he found the door he was looking for.

Room 412.

Law looked around making sure there weren't any hidden cameras or people for that matter. He didn't want to take the risk of it, he knew how paparazzi's worked. They'd do anything just to get dirt on a high level celebrity, Luffy being one of the hardest to find anything bad on.

He brought his fist to the door and knocked as loud as he could, for no real reason just that he wanted to be out of the hallway.

When the door opened he was shocked to see that Luffy was much shorter in real life than he is on TV and pictures. The young actor was wearing clothes that were just like Law's; he couldn't really see any name brand on the kid. It was just a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain red sweatshirt with the same strawhat covering his raven hair.

"Um- Hi." Law muttered, for first time he was actually taking it in that Lu really was Luffy and he was actually famous; the kid he met by accident three years ago and had become his closest friend was now standing right in front of him.

He honestly had no idea, how to feel. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach twisted in knots, Law had no idea how long he had been standing in the door way it could have been a few moments or a few hours before he heard Luffy speak to him.

Luffy smile was bright and full of happiness and innocence. "You're Traffy right?"

"Um- Trafalgar Law, you can Law. If you want," Law paused thinking how it would feel uncomfortable if Lu started calling him by his real name. "You know what just, if you feel better calling me Traffy that's cool too."

"You can call me Lu or Luffy, It doesn't matter to me." The young actor smiled as he pulled on Law's hand.

"Come in, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"Yeah… Me too."

**(A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it was basically to give you more on how Law feels around people and celebrities, and it was for Zoro and Law's first meeting. So sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, (not really) xx)**


	6. A Small Taste of the Famous Life

Law walked into the hotel room expecting a something bigger just like everything else in this hotel but, what he saw was that the room was only a little bit bigger than normal. It had the standard, white walls, two beds and a bathroom just like any other room the only difference was the small living area near the entrance that was filled with suitcases and multiple shopping bags from malls and the grocery store.

He didn't know what to expect but, the room looking almost as if he was staying there himself was not it.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder but, strangely enough the teen didn't feel the need to pull away like he did when other people touched him.

"Hey, you can sit down here." Luffy pointed to his co-star's messy bed as he moved to sit on his own.

Law didn't say a word as he walked slowly over to sit on the bed but, as he sat on the bed he felt himself grow tired from the comfort the bed was providing, he pouted as he looked at Luffy who was still smiling like an idiot and looked as if he was ready to jump out of his skin. "Why do you seem so excited?"

Luffy's face immediately flushed because Law's voice was so much more attractive in real life. He didn't know what it was but, he could himself being compelled with every word Law spoke and even his eyes made Luffy melt under their stare. They were a beautiful shade of grey that had traces of blue like left in them that reminded Luffy of rain clouds.

Before he knew it, he was pulled back from his emotions when he realized he was now hovering inches above Law's face trying to look more clearly at his eyes looking for ever speck of blue he could find. He felt Law's hot breath against his lips before he pulled away leaving Law in a confused state.

"So- Sorry," He stuttered, the actor wasn't used to feeling like this. He actually felt nervous, he could feel the butterfly's in his stomach twisting and turning making him feel not like himself. Luffy was accustomed to not being scared of anything, he could talk to strangers like they had been friends all their lives, he could perform on camera like it was nothing, he could even stand in front of millions upon millions of people and give a thank you speech but, what he couldn't do was be near a cute normal teenage boy without blushing as read as a tomato. "I- I just you have really cool eyes."

"Thanks?" Law's eyes blinked fast in confusion as to why Luffy had gotten so close to him, closer than he ever let anyone get to him and he didn't even mind. He let a moment of silence pass to regain his composure before he spoke again. "I have to admit, this isn't really what I expected from a celebrity."

Luffy's head cocked to the side, not getting what Law was hinting at. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean your room is practically looks like I've been staying here, I was expecting more you know, extravagant I guess."

There was no noise for a minute and Law was sure Luffy was offended by what he said but, when he looked up at the boy, he couldn't be more wrong. The actor was muffling his laughter until he finally had to let it out which was very melodic like, Law couldn't help but, feel himself smile a little that he actually made someone laugh.

After Luffy was able to calm his fits of laughter, he looked at all Law with an amused smile. "Not all celebrities want to have the best of the best some of us just like the simple things."

Every word Luffy spoke sounded so sincere to Law, the teen was shocked that this boy had all the money that Law could only dream off and yet he still chose to have things that weren't expensive. Not used to having long conversations, Law was at a loss on how to respond. "I don't really know how to respond to that…"

The actor moved to pull on Law's hands which the teen was reluctant at first but, due Luffy's prior knowledge that Law hated to be touched, he moved his small hands over the olders with care and wrapped his fingers around Law's large hand, cupping his hands in his; he smiled. "You don't have to force yourself to talk to me, it's just me."

He was right; Luffy was still the same person Law met three years ago. The boy holding his hands was the one person that knew practically everything there was that made Law who was, somehow this kid managed to push his way past Laws walls and was able to pull all the secrets to the light, and he had done this just by a few words and a phone connection.

Law squeezed Luffy's hands tighter to let him know he heard him and was about to respond until there was a ringing of the phone and the two of them both pulled away to check their phones at lightning speed.

Not surprising, it was Luffy's and when he picked it up it was a call from Zoro who was no doubt down in the lobby drinking his cares away. "Heyyyy Luffy~ I uh- I saw a paparazzi sneaking around th- the uh- lobby so if you leave the room, you might be photo tagged."

"Alright, thanks." Luffy clicked end. Assuming that it was just Zoro drunk and imagining things like he always did but, not wanting to take a chance with Law in his presence, he jumped up and opened the door on to find no one, the nothing looked suspicious or out of place but as he was about to close the door again he felt the blinding flash of a camera hit his face.

But, once he strained his head to look, no one was there. "You're just being paranoid, get it together Luffy." He spoke to himself before walking back into the room.

The young actor locked and chained the door before walking over to where was now on the balcony of the room looking over the city as the sun began to set.

He watched as the sun faded into a gorgeous blend of orange and pink over the skyscrapers, this was always his favorite part of the day and the only good thing he had found from growing up in the city of Orlando. He felt the warm windy breeze blow threw his hair and wrap all around his lean body making him feel a type of comfort he had never felt before, he took in a deep breath before he was interrupted by Luffy's voice.

"What are you doing?" The young star walked out on the balcony to only lean against the railing next to Law, watching the sun disappear.

Law turned to Luffy only to have the sun shine on the boy like it was his natural glow. "Oh I uh- I like to watch the sun go down sometimes."

After moments of silence passed over the two and the sun grew closer and closer to the ground, Luffy watched as the other looked at the sun with longing like he wanted to be full of color and life just as the sun was. He couldn't help the words that fell from his lips. "Hey, Traffy."

"Hm?" Law hummed as he continued staring off into the distance.

"I like you."

Catching Law off guard, the teen turned, stunned to the actor who was watching the sun before he turned to smile at Law lovingly. "I mean, I really like you."

"Are- Are you confessing to me?" Law questioned as he took in that for the first time he had a guy confessing that he had feelings for him. He was used to turning girls down all the time, but he had never turned a guy down before and it being Lu he didn't know if he really wanted too.

But, before the young actor had the chance to answer there was a loud pounding sound against the hotel door that half scared Luffy into wanting to jump over the railing before he heard the loud screaming of his best friend and sighed. "Excuse me."

Once Luffy opened the door, Zoro came crashing into the room his breath heavy as if he had been running and he appeared to be much sober than he actually was. "Luffy! Someone tweeted"- He cut his sentence short when Law walked back into the room, confusion written all over his face.

"You're that kid from the lobby, aren't you?" Zoro questioned as he tried to picture Law's face in his mind but, couldn't really see it clearly due to the mass amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

"Yeah, you're that green haired guy." Law stated in his normal mono tone voice, long forgetting that Luffy had just confessed to him. Everything about this day was getting more and more confusing for the teen and he didn't like it.

Zoro frowned. "Green haired guy? You little"-

Before he could get angry and yell at Law, Luffy pressed his hand back on Zoro's chest regaining his attention. "Care to explain exactly why you came up here like you just escaped an angry mob?"

"Because that's exactly what I just came from, more or less." Zoro stated trying to sober up as fast as he could. "I guess a fan saw me in the lobby and tweeted our location, so now there are hundreds of fan girls down there screaming to meet us."

Luffy's eyes furrowed together. "That's impossible; I was just on the balcony."

The young actor walked back over to the balcony and noticed something he hadn't before, there were people pushing and shoving each other to try and enter the hotel and of course, this being a hotel celebrities frequently stay at, had locked and barricaded the doors with security guards now entering threw a locked door near the side of the building, trying to stop the fans from breaking the glass.

"I guess we'll just have to go to a new hotel." Luffy sighed while grabbing all the things he needed to transition to a new hotel. The actor was quite used to this, many people always saw them at hotels or at stores and would tweet their location, drawing all the fans in the area to them creating a huge scene and problems for everyone. Though he was grateful for the fans, he found it troubling that if he stayed in a hotel where their location was known; it would annoy all the other guests who are unable to leave due to the massive crowd outside.

"Good, the booze here sucked anyway."

Law watched in shock how easily it was for these two to pack up their stuff and move to a different hotel, not even batting an eye at the commotion outside. This was making Law nauseous just thinking about it, he couldn't understand how calm the two actors looked as they packed their things having a casual conversation.

"Why do you guys have to leave?" Law questioned as he walked back out to the balcony to see the hordes of fans crowding the door and the screaming that could be heard four stories up.

Luffy walked behind Law before checking the crowds one last time. "Well, we don't like causing problems for other guests, so it's just easier for us to go to a new one. You're welcome to come with us, or if you want us to drop you off at your house; that's fine. I just think it'll be easier for you with our body guard protection and everything, you won't have to worry so much about weaving your way out of the crowd."

Law thought about it for a moment, was he really going to go through all that trouble just to make it out of here? But, then he thought about the crowd and all the people that would brushing up against him and felt himself begin to vomit. 'Um- I'll just go with you guys."

"Alright," Luffy smiled and patted Law's shoulder comfortingly even though it didn't help much. "Zoro call the driver and alert the front desk that we're leaving and protection for three people."

"Okay." Zoro grabbed a backpack off the bed and pulled his suitcase along with him before pulling his phone out from his pocket, dialing the driver to get the car ready.

"He got sober fast." Law muttered as Luffy zipped the last of his stuff in his bags. "Speaking of fast, you seem like you've done this a lot."

Placing his phone in his pocket, Luffy looked to Law and stopped all his rushed movement for just a small moment. "It's occupationally hazard." The actor laughed as he pulled his own backpack and rolled his suitcase to the door. "You might want to pull your hood up."

As the two made their way down to their way to the office, Law could feel himself growing tense and ready to hit something. He didn't like crowds; yeah he could talk in front of them but only for a short time not any longer than 10 minutes. And defiantly not comfortable trying to get through a group of touchy feely fans that just want to get a look or be lucky enough to touch their idols. All Law wanted to do was get out of this situation.

They met up with Zoro in the lobby who informed them the driver was almost there for them and the body guards had already assembled and made a clear path for them to follow. Law watched as the crowd of rabid fans screamed their love for Luffy or Zoro, how they threw their phones out trying to take a picture of the two and some even trying to jump the fence that had been put up. He couldn't imagine walking through something like that but, before he could into full panic mode he felt a small hand wrap around his own.

A small whisper from the hooded actor made its way up to his ear that caused all the tension in his body to fade. "Don't worry, I'll be right next you the whole time."

Law turned and looked down at the boy who was watching the crowd like he hadn't said a word. But, just knowing that Lu was next to him was enough to give him the strength to push his way out this dilemma.

Zoro's phone rang signaling that their driver had arrived and before he knew it Luffy's hand slipped form his as the other walked behind Law pushing him forward to be in the middle. The body guards formed around the three as Zoro went first, Law second and Luffy last. Though Instead of walking straight through, Luffy stopped and took pictures with fans and even greeted some on his way out before he was shuffled into the car and sent away.

Law felt as if he was going to pass out from the intensity of the screaming, flashing of cameras, and the reaching out that he could just roll over and die. His breathing became heavy as the teen slide the hood off his head and leaned against Luffy for support. "I don't want to do that ever again."

Luffy gave Law a comforting smile. "You won't have too."

If only they had known how wrong he was…


	7. Confession

Law woke to the sound of a loud bang, startling him into falling out of the bed he was in. When he stood up, he couldn't but panic a little at the unknown surroundings; the walls were whiter than snow, with gold and red decorating the room. The room was so fancy he was so bright that he was almost positive that he was in heaven until he heard a husky voice snap him from his trance.

"Oh, you're up." Zoro stated while placing beer cans in the mini fridge the room provided.

Law stared at the actor, unable to think up a response. The last think he remembered was escaping a hoard of crazy fans with Lu and Zoro. But, what he was confused about was as to how and why he was in a hotel room where the familiar head of raven hair was nowhere to be found.

Law stumbled around the room taking in that it was bigger than his own with a two double queen beds laid out with white and red sheets, a flat screen TV mounted right in the middle of the two beds, near the balcony there was so much living area space complete with a coffee table, couch and desk, the bath room to the left of him looked like it was covered in white and black marble, there was even a double door closet near the entrance.

Once he returned from his trip around the gigantic hotel room a question suddenly popped into his mind. "Where exactly am I?"

As he looked at the clock, he noticed that it was still only 8:00pm so he hadn't been out too long but, he was still confused.

Zoro walked back over from the living area holding his laptop before answering Law. "We're at the beach."

Law gave him a look of confusion, as Orlando was nowhere near the beach until he heard the sound of crashing waves against the shore. And sure enough as soon as he rushed over to pull the balcony door open, there was the ocean.

He couldn't help but, stare at the moon as it lit up the water making it look alive. "Alright, well then where is Lu?"

"Who?"

Law turned back and slammed the balcony doors shut louder than he wanted too. "Luffy."

"Oh, yeah; he's somewhere down there." Law frowned at the lacking response, he really didn't like this guy. "Down? By the ocean?"

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Where else would he be?"

Law sighed as he left the hotel room making mental note of the room number. Room 615.

'_We must be pretty high.' _Law thought to himself, it shouldn't be that hard to find him; no one goes to the beach at night.

He had passed the elevator boarding area but, saw the crowd of people getting on and thought he had enough of crowds for one day. Law walked all the way down the hall to find the stair case exit, and pushed the heavy door open to only have it slam shut behind him. "Damn." Law breathed as he made his way down six winding flights of stairs.

Once he hit the bottom, he could feel his normal stamina level returning as the blood pumping through his veins awoken from the stairs. He made his way into the lobby and out the back door where the wind blew through him like he was a plastic bag.

As Law trekked along the beach, he finally saw a small figure sitting near the shore line. Noticing the straw hat he knew it could only be one person.

"Luffy!" He called as he got closer his suspicions were confirmed as the raven actor only turned to acknowledge his presence then turned to watch the sea again.

"Hey, you're up." Luffy called as Law got close, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Yeah," when Law finally caught up he couldn't help but, slide down to sit next to him. "Why are you out here anyway?"

Luffy didn't say anything as the tide rolled in and just barely missed them. "I like the ocean."

Law watched as Luffy's face morphed into a content smile before speaking again. "I see."

He couldn't help but, think of the way the two both took comfort in something that had the power to kill you and even so Luffy looked at the water the way Law looked at the setting sun; with longing.

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" Luffy muttered after about a while of only the ocean's waves crashing against the shore filling the space between the two.

Law searched through his mind to remember what the actor was referring too until it came to him. "Yeah, I do."

"What's your response?" Luffy's tone sounded unsure, like he was nervous for Law's response or maybe that he would be angry at him.

For once, Law was at a loss; he didn't know how he felt. There was defiantly something about Luffy that was different, something that was just out of his reach. He didn't answer for a while unable to think of a proper response before he chose to just say the truth. "I'm not really sure how I feel."

The teen didn't receive a response instead in a matter of seconds he felt a heavy piece of fabric hit his face blinding him with darkness. When he pulled it away, the other boy had left his side and was now knee deep inside the ocean. Law looked at the fabric in his hand and recognized it as Luffy's hoodie, "_it's so small" He_ thought to himself.

He was drowning in his thoughts when he heard a distant yell calling for him. "Hey are you coming?" The young actor shouted at Law completely regarding their personal conversation just a few seconds ago.

Law sighed not wanting to dwell on the subject much longer anyways. He rolled his black skinny jeans up his calf to about knee length before walking into the ocean towards Luffy; feeling a slight shift in his stomach as he approached getting a closer look at the actor's pale skin bathed in moonlight.

_This is going to be a long night. _

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry this update took so long and that it's not much development but I promise I'll make the next chapter super long. I've started school and I just got back from vacation, so I have lots of work to catch up on. I will try to update as often as I can. Okay, enjoy. x) **_  
_


	8. I'm Leaving

Law watched as Luffy pulled his small hoodie over his wet skin, he didn't need to feel his chest to know that his heart was about to pound right out of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Luffy gave his friend a questioning look as the teens face was completely red from watching the actor pull his clothes back on.

Law's eyes blinked fast bringing him back to reality but, he was met Lu's questioning gaze causing him to avert his eyes; he coughed. "Yeah, I'm good."

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion but, shrugged it off by changing the subject, when a fun idea came to him. "Will you carry me?"

Law scoffed. "Are you joking?"

The look in Luffy's eyes was anything but, joking. He had decided that he would do anything to make Traffy fall for him the same way he had for him even if he had to wait. He would do it.

But, he knew he couldn't just do whatever he wanted due to Law's hatred of people and being touched, he needed to be careful and make sure that what he did was okay with Law because if it wasn't he would risk the chance of pushing the only person he's ever loved this way far, far away.

The raven smiled sweetly. "Please?"

Law frowned knowing that he was about to give in. He turned to face the direction of the hotel trying to estimate how long he would have to carry the other; guessing that it would be around 5 minutes. The teen sighed in defeat, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "I guess, until we get to the stairs."

"Stairs?" Luffy questioned but, when Law gave him a pointed look he knew what the teen meant without having the words to back it up.

Luffy smiled and held his arms out clenching his fists open and closed like a child asking their mom to pick them up. Law groaned bending down far enough for Luffy to jump onto his back and wrap his surprisingly muscular legs tight around Law's waist, as they walked along the beach Law was beginning to feel the heat of the raven's body through their clothes, he felt his hot breath against his ear and soon the boy's face was pressing into the crook of his neck where he could feel the heat being breathed into his skin.

He tried not to think about the fact that he had a national superstar clinging to his back as he walked through the lobby as calm as possible hoping that Luffy didn't pick his head up. As he approached the door to the stairs, he shook the boy slightly to wake him up. "Hey, were at the stairs." Law tried to get the actors attention but, it was no use from the short walk from the beach to the lobby, Luffy was already out like a light.

Law stood in the empty stairwell not sure what he was going to do; Lu was sleeping so soundly he couldn't even bring himself to drop him on the floor like he would everyone else. Instead he took a deep breath and began climbing up the six flights of stairs with extra hundred and fifty pounds than what he had when he came down them.

When he finally reached the room door he used every bit of energy he had left to kick the door as loud as he can knowing that most likely that the jerk was just as passed out like the other actor attached to his back. With a loud thud the door swung open with an irritated Zoro blinking away the sleep and alcohol, trying to see who had kicked his door way to loud for his liking.

"Wha"- before he could get his question out, Law had pushed past the drunken actor not wanting to be holding Luffy against him any longer. He let his friend fall from his back and onto the bed in a sad attempt to wake the raven, planning to just leave him the way he was. As the teen walked away ready to leave and get the hell out of there; he felt a large hand push against his chest causing him to stumble back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Even in his drunken state, Zoro still had enough of his consciousness to know that the string bean was trying to leave most likely without even saying goodbye to Luffy, he wasn't having that.

Law sighed, checking his phone as expected; he had no messages expect one from Kidd that he noted in his mind to read later, the time was midnight. "I'm going home." Not that he really needed too.

He just needed to get away from Luffy, their conversation from earlier was still on his mind and he still felt as if he couldn't breathe and the burning of his skin grew hotter every time he was near Luffy. He didn't like it, it was an emotion he was not he used too.

It scared him.

"You are four hours away from your home." Zoro pointed out taking another swing from his beer can and sitting back down on his soft comforter.

Law looked over at the actor, just mindlessly drinking away and then at Luffy who was sleeping soundly; not moving an inch. It would be so easy to just walk out of the room now, get to the bus station and go home to the comfort of his bedroom. So, why wasn't he moving? "I can take the bus." Law said the words out loud but, he wasn't really responding to Zoro better yet he was trying to convince himself that he needed to get home, but what was he going home too?

All these questions he never had before were brewing in his mind and he couldn't find any answers within his vast variety knowledge, it was bothering him. The only thing he knew for certain at this point was that he didn't want to leave this room.

"You think I'm going to let Luffy's precious friend go to the bus station at 12 o'clock at night? If you leave this room, I swear I will follow you and I will make a scene in that lobby."

Law huffed; he knew he couldn't leave now because even though there was barely anyone in the lobby, there was still the receptionist and the hotel cameras. If anyone were to see a fight between Zoro and anyone surely they would distribute the video to the media and then… well, he didn't even want to think about that.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

Zoro gave him an _'are-you-stupid?' _look. "Sit down and go to sleep."

Before Law could ask his next question, Zoro had finished off his beer can, thrown it across the room and fallen back against his bed; instantly falling asleep.

"If you're going to threaten me, you could have at least tried harder." Law sighed, walking to the side of Zoro's bed pulling the blankets out from underneath him and tossing them loosely over to cover his unconscious body.

He then noticed that Luffy was now in a compromising position himself. The actor had slide off the side of the bed, letting his head hit the floor, and then sliding to where his cheek was connecting with the floor instead while his legs remained on the large bed.

"Why did I have to be friend such an idiot?" The teen whispered to himself, slowly making his way over to pull the actor up off the floor and back into the bed.

As he tucked the boy in properly, making sure he was in a comfortable position, he found himself admiring the actor's sleeping face. It was cute and innocent; just like when he smiled, everything about Lu screamed innocent, he found it hard to believe that such an interesting, energetic boy had fallen for someone like him.

Law allowed his fingers to slightly brush against the raven's pale cheek. _'He's softer than I expected.' _Law thought to himself as he continued staring down at the boy.

Without thinking, Law leaned over lightly brushing his lips to Luffy's cheek; he pulled back realizing what he had done. He couldn't have left that hotel room fast enough; his cheeks were now glowing red from the shock and embarrassment of his actions. As he made his way out of the lobby, he felt the stare of the receptionist on his back the entire time. He walked down the parking lot as fast as he could, he needed to find the nearest bus station and get home.

Little did he know that he had been followed.

* * *

"Ah! That felt great!" Luffy yawned while stretching out his limbs; that was the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in a long time.

He heard a loud groan and the muffled voice of his beloved best friend. "Shut up! I feel like hell!"

Luffy's laughter filled the room. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much?"

Zoro struggled to turn to face his friend giving him daggers. "I do what I want."

Luffy's eyebrows rose in amusement, but he didn't respond. Instead, he pulled the hotel phone up ringing up the front desk to order room service. The raven pulled the phone away from his ear after he finished telling the lady what he wanted for his breakfast. "Do you want something?"

"Coffee, lots of it and a waffle wouldn't be bad." Luffy repeated the order to the lady and placed the back in its holder.

Only then did he notice the lack of a third person that had been there the night before. "Where's Traffy?"

Zoro hissed sitting up in bed while rubbing his temples. "Shit, I told him not to leave."

"What do you mean?"

Zoro tried to blink his eyes back into focus. "Last night, he said he was leaving but I told him not too because it was already late but, I guess he did anyway."

The raven frowned, why would he leave in the middle of the night like that? If he wanted the answer he would have to ask him, but he was going to wait until later because maybe Law left was because of him?

* * *

Law practically threw himself into his car the next morning. What was he thinking? Riding a bus was a pain the ass, every time he thought he could fall asleep; he had to change buses again. He slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal, speeding off to Kidd's house who apparently had such big news to tell him that he had to tell him in person.

Law growled as he Kidd opened the front door to his house. "Well someone's grumpy this morning."

"I'm always grumpy; don't you know that by now?"

The red head cracked a smile at his friend's attempt at a joke. "Yeah I do actually."

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Law slumped down onto the couch throwing his head back, closing his eyes trying to imagine he was still in his bed sleeping.

Kidd stood in front of Law, "I'm moving to California."

Law peeked one eye open looking up at his friend. "Was that all you were going to tell me? You could have just texted me that at least then I could still be in my bed."

"You're not very nice, you know that?"

The teen chuckled a bit. "I never said I was."

"Anyway," Kidd put obvious emphasis on the word getting back to the topic at hand. "You remember that special friend I said was coming over the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was a casting director for the TV show, One Piece, I think even you know how popular that show is and well I got a part on it."

That got Law's attention causing him to sit straight up with wide eyes. "You're going to be on One Piece?! Since when did you act?!"

Kidd's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I always did? Well, I guess I never talked about it with you because you were never interested in that kind of thing. But, I'm actually moving away in a three weeks so I thought I'd let you know."

Law was speechless, what was going in his life? First he goes and meets Lu who turns out to be famous actor, Monkey D. Luffy, who happens to play the lead on One Piece and now his best friend is moving to California to be on that same show?

"Congratulations?" It came out more as a question than a statement but, Law couldn't help it. He didn't really know what to say.

Kidd smiled, pulling his speechless friend into long hug, knowing that Law hated to held like this but did anyway since he knew Law wouldn't want to hang out multiple times in three weeks so he was going to take what he can get until they had to say goodbye. "Do want to hang out one last time?"

Law sighed, not returning the hug. "Yeah, why not. Then I can finally be rid of you."

The teen felt the red heads laugh against his chest and heard it through his ears. Though it didn't feel at all the same as when Luffy did the exact thing he hated at the moment. His skin wasn't burning, he could breathe, and his stomach felt normal in fact he could go as far as to say that he felt disgusted by the long contact. No, disgusted wasn't the word, more like; uncomfortable.


End file.
